Speechless yet again
by lilylou101
Summary: A Lily/James one-shot R&R!


**another one of my one-shots to stay on top:-)**

**Yeah, i dont own harry potter or characters.**

**read and review.****  
**

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Go away."

"Come on, Lily."

"Alice, have I ever mentioned, I hated you?"

"In the past few minutes only about 100 times." She smiles triumphantly.

"Well, get ready for 101: I hate you!"

"Oh, Lils. Lils, Lils, Lils. You have so much to learn. "

I growl at her.

Yes, I really _growl _at her.

Beware, Alice.

I am more dangerous than I look.

Lily like a puma.

"Okay, don't have to get all: "Hey, look how dangerous I am, Lily like a puma" on me."

Wow, you know me too well, Alice.

"Go away."

"It was the right thing to do. And I think he even smiled at you once." She adds.

"No, Alice, he did not smile at me. He _laughed _at me. There is a major difference between _smiling_ at a person and_ laughing _at a person. Even you should know that!"

"Wow Lily, that was deep." She doesn't sound hurt at all.

Maybe I should tell you guys what happened.

Let's flashback, shall we?

"Lily, what is up with you lately, you've been acting all weird the past couple of days."

_Alice pulls me into the great hall, we sit and start eating._

"_There's nothing up with me." Nothing. At. All. _

_And it has absolutely nothing to do with a boy._

_With black messy hair, or a big muscular body, or- no._

_I am not talking about James Potter._

_I am not._

_I don't even know why you'd think of him._

_He is no where near attractive._

_Or anything._

_No. Where. Near._

"_Is it about a boy?" Alice asks sweetly, trying to sound like an angel._

"_Pfh, no…h-how, would…why…you asking?" I told you it is not about a boy._

"_Oh, I knew it, it's a boy, who is he?" She really does know me too well._

"_No one." I don't give an inch._

"_Okay, so is it…lets see…" She starts looking around the hall for some boys._

"_Is it … him over there, the Ravenclaw you have Potions with?" Ewe, no._

_He's disgusting._

_Like a junior copy of Slughorn, aah._

"_Really, Alice?"_

"_So no. is it…oh, oh, oh, is it Sirius Black? He's hot!" She is getting closer now, oh not good._

"_No." I simply say._

"_Is it Remus Lupin? You guys have so much in comment."_

"_No." She was gonna find out._

_Help me._

"_Is it…James Potter."-"No." Shit, why'd I answer so fast._

"_Ha! I knew it, its James ruddy Potter." She yells and looks between me and him, who's sitting a few seats further with his mates._

_I am blushing._

_I can feel it._

"_Damnit Alice, shut it!"_

"_Admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it, come on, come on, come on, come on, admit it…"_

_She is the most annoying girl ever._

"_Okay, I'll admit it. Just stop torturing me! It's James freakin' Potter, yes!" I sigh heavily and quiet my voice, people are turning around to stare._

"_Well then go ask him out."_

"_Alice, I have turned him down for the past six years. I will not go embarrass myself in front of him. Oh, god, he's looking this way, look away, look away. Alice. Are you mental, don't you dare…" Of course its too late. She waves._

"_I hate you."_

"_I know."_

_James waves back and then smiles at me. _

"_Hey" He calls._

_I cant answer, I am speechless. _

_Yes, a single word out of his mouth can make me speechless._

"_Just ask him out."_

"_No."_

"_Lily."_

"_No."_

"_Go on."_

"_No!"_

"_Its obvious you've got a major crush on him, so go!"_

"_I do not have a major crush on him and NO!" okay, calm down Lily._

"_You so do."_

"_Do not."_

"_You're in denial."_

"_I am NOT in denial."_

"_Lily."_

"_Shut it!"_

"_No." _

"_Alice!" Too late. Again._

"_Hey, Jame…" I throw a roll at her, but James still looks up._

"_I. Hate. You. SO. Much." I snap at her._

"_Please, Lily, ask him out. Every one has been waiting for you two to get a move on. You're made for each other." She draws a heart in the air._

"_We are not made for each other!!" I imitate her stupid heart-drawing._

"_James Potter and Lily Evans. James and Lily Potter. Hey that sounds good, try it."_

"_Alice!!"_

"_You two are a dream-team! He completes your soul, your heart, you two are perfect for each other."_

"_We are not."_

"_Admit. It. Already."_

"_okay. But please shut up then, would you?" She turns quiet._

_Ha, I am scary, aren't I? _

"_I'll admit it. I got a crush on James bloody Potter. I got more than a crush on him, I got a major crush on him. And I'll repeat it if you want, I am in love with James Potter, now please. Shut. UP!" Alice isn't smiling gleefully._

_She isn't saying:" Ha, I knew it." _

_She is sitting there, completely silent, not moving._

"_What?" I ask, as she smiles at a point behind me. Smiles at a point behind me?_

_Oooh no._

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, hell no._

_It cant be._

_Please not._

_Oh PLEASE not._

_It just had to happen._

_It HAD to!_

_Stupid fate probably thought it'd be a good moment for him to walk up to me._

_Damn you fate._

_Or coincidence._

_Or whichever of you two did it._

_NOOO!_

_I turn around slowly._

_I have never been more blushing in my life._

_And…of course, its true._

_James damn damn damn damn Potter._

_SMIRKING AT ME !_

_How much had he heard ?_

_Oh, why am I even asking, every thing probably._

_Not probably, by the look on his face he had heard every bloody bit of it._

_Heck, why?_

"_h-hey J-James, er, h-how's it going?" my voice is shaking and he is taking advantage of my failure to speak by smirking the biggest smirk in history of…big…smirks.(?) _

"_Hey. How is it going?" Oh, goddamn it._

"_Erm, yeah, see…you know, er today, erm, I am actually practicing for Muggle studies, its called acting, yeah, erm, I was acting…what you call…erm…er…acting…like you…like…someone…you …don't…normally like. I mean like, like like." Confused, very? I am myself._

"_Lily, you don't take Muggle studies." I so do!_

_Okay, maybe I don't, but- hey! Stop laughing at me._

_Stop it._

"_Right. I meant…erm…I was, er, today is…er, opposite day…" Alice and James both look at me like asking" What a fucking day?!"._

"_And…I mean, not when I said, I liked you, that I don't normally like you, like not complete opposite, but, erm, not that I do like you, er, you can be pretty nice…" Why? Did you say that? Why?_

"_Er, I mean…"_

_Alice interrupts me now._

"_She meant, she's really unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you."_

"_What the fuck, Alice?"_

_She smirks._

_Oh, you little traitor of a friend._

"_Well in that case…" James starts._

"_I am not…in love with you, James…" I interrupt him, not sounding very convincing._

"_No?" He comes closer, oh, no stay back, I cant take your strong scent of cologne and Quidditch._

_So beautiful._

_I close my eyes and day-dream what it would be like to kiss those perfectly shaped lips._

_Hot, and warm, and passionate…_

"_Whoa, Lily…" He breaks away._

_Wait a minute._

_He breaks away??_

_I open my eyes._

_Oh holy shit._

_I am standing up, holding James' shirt in my hand and only inches away from his face._

_I had not just kissed him, had I?_

_I had NOT._

_Why can I not control my day-dreams?_

_Coz, by now, its not much of a day-dream anymore._

_Alice gawks at me._

_James looks shocked, but still amused._

_And a lot of heads turned to us._

_Okay, so very lots of heads._

_Okay, so all the heads!_

_Stop torturing me, would you?_

"_Erm, Lily? Did you just kiss me?"_

_Okay, its official._

_I CAN NEVER, EVER, EVER GO OUTSIDE MY DORM AGAIN!_

_NEVER!_

_EVER!_

"_Er…" I cant talk._

_I try smiling at him._

_Then get up and run out the hall, dragging Alice with me._

That was what happened.

Five minutes ago I kissed James Potter.

KISSED HIM!

Alice and I are walking down the corridor now, I am trying to get as far away as possible from humanity.

"Lily, Hottie at 6 o'clock."

"James is not a hottie." I whisper at her.

"I didn't say James. But apparently you do think he is a hottie."

Shit, got caught.

"Lily!" Oh, snap, that's James voice.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Alice, that bitch, runs away, laughing, and laughing, and laughing her arse off.

I hate her.

"Lily!" James calls again.

I cannot hear you, sorry.

He is running faster now.

"Wait up, Lily." Sorry, no Lily around here.

A hand grips my shoulder.

"Ow!" I screech and face James.

"Sorry." He doesn't sound very apologetic.

He chuckles before asking:" Why did you kiss me in there?"

Oh, like you don't know the answer, you heard every single word I told Alice.

"I am sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

Okay, maybe now I am in denial.

"Erm…the kiss…in the great hall…like five minutes ago."

"Nope, I never kissed anyone besides my nana, sorry." I walk on, pretending to be clueless.

I can hear him laugh, before following me.

"Lily…" He says, stops, then thinks.

"That was some kiss, wasn't it?" he then asks.

You have to make it hard for me, don't you?

"James…I did not kiss you, I only day-dreamed, I kissed you."

Well, that came out completely wrong.

"So you dream about kissing me, huh? Cute."

No, not cute, forget about what I said there, okay?

"I…no, that's not what I meant…I … don't…dream of you…or anything…"

He is coming closer and I am becoming speechless.

Again.

"so you are denying you kissed me? And that you dream of me?"

"First of all, I don't dream about you. And I am not denying anything."

"Well then, hypothetical, the boy that just got kissed by a girl in the great hall, thinks the girl is one hell of a kisser." He grins at me. And I turn red, I am just gonna save my "again" now.

Because we all know I have turned red like a dozen times today already.

Okay, just act cool, Lily.

"Well, hypothetical, the girl wants the boy to fuck off."

Wow.

Lily, you can be so mean.

I am proud of myself.

I think, that sounded convincing.

Until he laughs, I am cleared up, that it didn't sound convincing at all.

"Very deep." He comes closer, makes an attempt to walk past me, and one moment I am glad he did believe it, and the next moment his lips are glued to mine, pressing against mine, I give in to the kiss, and after a moment our bodies are pressed together, his hands holding me tightly, and kissing, like there's no tomorrow.

After ages, he breaks away softly, both of us breathing heavily.

Then I have to assimilate what just happened.

And before I can think straight, I slap him across the face.

He's clearly shocked.

"Ouch, Lily, what the hell was that for?"

"James Potter, how dare you kiss me?"

I yell at him outraged.

Not that I didn't like it.

But…we were just not meant to be a couple, which is why he's not supposed to go kissing me unexpectedly.

If I'm not prepared, I just melt away.

"You know you liked it, Lily."

"Did not."

"You really do have problems, accepting your feelings, Lily."

"James, you cant just go kissing people out of the blue, its not right."

I try to settle this by conversation.

Yep, I'm a real role-model.

Violence is never a solution.

Just forget about my little slap across the face a minute ago, then…

"I could say the same thing about you."

Before I can contradict, he goes on.

"Lily…" He tries taking my hands in his, but I avoid them.

"You know, I have feelings for you. If you'd admit, you feel the same way about me…I'd be the happiest person alive. Honestly."

He takes my hands now and looks into my eyes.

"You've always known this, but never got to hear it personally.

Lily, I like you very much. And I'm not kidding." He adds when he sees my skeptical look.

He leans down and, just before his lips meet mine, he whispers: "I'm not gonna kiss you again, with out permission." His lips are already moving against mine.

He really doesn't make an attempt of kissing me, his lips are still like a millimeter away from mine, and he is stroking hair out of my face.

And I am battling inside my head, if I should let him kiss me or not.

But no matter how many negatives I find, the thought of his lips on mine again, deletes it all.

"Lily…can I kiss you?" He says against my lips.

And the battle goes on in my head.

For another 5 minutes or so.

He is stroking my hand now.

And I am feeling dizzy.

"Yes." I whisper.

And then we are kissing again.

And kissing and kissing and kissing.

He's everywhere.

The kiss goes from slowly to passionate to wild to slow again.

He drives his hand through my hair, and down my spine, until he breaks away again, much too soon.

"That was nice…" James says.

I don't give a reaction.

This is too weird.

And yet beautiful.

I look into James' eyes, he looks concerned, like I would run away or something.

I chuckle to cut the tension.

"James…don't look all anxious, I wont run away again or slap you. I…want to be with you." I whisper quietly.

"Really?"

Of course really, what do you think?

"No, James, I want to make a fool of myself in front of you, of course really."

"Well, then, would you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?"

After a second of thinking, I find my voice again.

"I'd be delighted." I whisper.

_The end_

**what you think?**

**i got that one line "Lily like a puma" From Hannah montana, i just thought it fit in so well:-)**

**hope u njoyed that.**

**plz review.  
**


End file.
